


In (Orgasm) Denial

by radept



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (but he won’t admit that), Bathroom Sex, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Short, Soft Boys, Teasing, i don’t usually write reed900 this soft but it’s pretty soft here, i might add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radept/pseuds/radept
Summary: Nines edges Gavin and Gavin eats it up.CW for Gavin being a gentle little man and not super aggressive for once.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	In (Orgasm) Denial

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a blind horniness. i wanted to add more but i have class tomorrow and if i post this now i can mentally convince myself i finally wrote smth after like 4 months. i may add more chapters bc i definitely have more but yeah let me know what u think. sorry it’s so short i have a lot more ideas tho. enjoy.

Of all places to be so horny that he was delirious, Gavin imagined a bathroom stall would have been one of the last on his mind. And yet here he was.

Nines had an arm around his waist, holding him against his chest as he jerked the man off. The position made him a little indignant (as it was likely meant to), but Nines’s grip was probably the only thing keeping him from collapsing at the moment.

“You’re such a piece of shit,” he managed through stilted breaths and almost-moans.

The self-satisfied chuckle in his ear only made his blood burn hotter. Nines kissed the shell of his ear and hummed. “Maybe that’s enough for now, hmm?” he purred, tucking Gavin’s aching hard-on back in his jeans.

It was infuriating, and in no way surprising. Most of Gavin’s aggressive, obstinate attitude was for show (or attention), but sometimes Nines genuinely made his stomach tense with hate.

In a decidedly good way, of course.

”Fuck you,” he said, letting his head fall back against Nines’s shoulder. There was very little actual fight to his voice. Disappointing as it was, he definitely found something exciting and fulfilling in constantly being teased and toyed with, not quite being allowed to cum for the last four days. And not know when he’d be able to again. God. Why did he agree to shit like this?

When his head cleared up some, he spoke again. “Think anyone noticed how long we’ve been gone yet?” he asked.

“I imagine they usually notice,” Nines said casually. “I wouldn’t say we’re very subtle. They probably know exactly what we’re doing.” He pressed a kiss against the side of Gavin’s neck. “They probably know just how much you love being denied.”

Gavin scoffed, squirming out of Nines’s arms and leaning back against the wall. “Alright, alright.” He shook his head. “No point in all this if you’re just going to get me off with dirty talk.”

Nines smiled. “Mmh, what a lovely idea for another day.” He moved over to kiss Gavin, hands gently roaming up his shirt, which—however innocent—didn’t help. “You need a minute?” he murmured.

”Several minutes.”

“Don’t take too long.” Nines pecked his lips a final time. “And be a good boy, hmm?”

Gavin’s breath caught a bit and shot him a glare. “Stop saying shit like that.” He tried to sound pissed off in spite of the little tremble in his voice.

Nines just laughed and walked out the stall door, Gavin quickly closing it again behind him. He could hear the door to the bathroom open and close a few minutes later. Letting out a sigh, he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the wall again, trying to clear his head and calm himself down.

He just had to make it a few more hours through work.


End file.
